Mufasa (Disney)
'King Mufasa''' was the father of Simba, husband of Sarabi, older brother of Scar, posthumous grandfather of Kiara, Kion and Kopa and formerly the king of the Pride Lands until his death. He is the one of the supporting characters in the 1994 Disney film The Lion King. History Background Mufasa was the first son and heir of King Ahadi and Queen Uru, as evidenced in a set of prequel books released after the success of The Lion King. In a Tale of 2 Brothers, Scar (then known as Taka) tried to make a fool out of Mufasa when he was young (see more at Scar's Backstory). The storybook Friends in Need reveals how he met Zazu, his trusted hornbill "majordomo": he saved the bird when he was caught by none other than the three hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in the elephant graveyard. However, this conflicts with another book How True, Zazu?, in which Zazu becomes steward to the king after Zazu's mother, Zuzu, retires. ''The Lion King Mufasa is first seen on Pride Rock at the presentation of he and Sarabi's newborn son Simba where he nods and smiles at Zazu and hugs Rafiki before he and Sarabi watch Rafiki raise Simba into the air for all the animals of The Pride Lands. Later that day, Mufasa stops Scar from eating Zazu and confronts him for not attending the presentation. Months later, Mufasa is seen asleep in Pride Rock with Sarabi and the other lionesses before being awoken by Simba whom Mufasa had promised to show The Pride Lands to. Mufasa gets up and takes Simba to the top of Pride Rock and tells him that everything the light touches is their kingdom. Simba asks about a shadowy place in the distance which Mufasa says is beyond their borders and tells Simba never to go there. Mufasa then takes Simba around The Pride Lands and talks about everything being in a delicate balance and as king, Simba has to understand the balance and respect all creatures and says that they're all connected in the great Circle of Life. Just then Zazu arrives and gives Mufasa a morning report and whilst this is going on, Simba tries pouncing on a bug. Mufasa decides to give Simba a lesson and uses Zazu as the target. After being pounced on by Simba, Zazu meets a mole who tells him that hyenas are in The Pride Lands, which he tells Mufasa who goes to get rid of them but not before telling Zazu to take Simba home. Later, Mufasa arrives with Zazu to rescue Simba and Nala from three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and scolds Simba for disobeying him and takes the cubs home. Upon returning to The Pride Lands, Mufasa tells Zazu to take Nala home as he has to teach Simba a lesson. After Zazu and Nala leave, Mufasa expresses his disappointment in Simba for deliberately disobeying him and for putting Nala in danger. Simba replies that he was trying to be brave like his father to which Mufasa replies that he only brave when he has to be and tells Simba that being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. Simba says that Mufasa isn't scared of anything but Mufasa says he was today, saying that he thought he might have lost Simba. Afterward, the two reconcile and Mufasa tells Simba about The Great Kings of the Past looking down on them from the stars and that they will always be there to guide Simba and so will him. The next day, Mufasa is out with Zazu who notices dust rising from The Gorge pointing out that a herd is on the move which Mufasa finds odd. Just then, Scar arrives and tells Mufasa that there is a stampede in The Gorge and that Simba is down there. Mufasa, Scar and Zazu Rush to The Gorge where Zazu points out Simba hanging from a tree to which Mufasa dives into amongst the wildebeest to save his son. He puts Simba on a ledge to safety but is then knock down by a wildebeest, but manages to leap onto a slope cliff and starts to climb up it where he sees Scar at the top. He asks for Scar's help, but instead of helping him, Scar digs his claws into Mufasa's paws and says "Long Live The King" before throwing Mufasa off the cliff back into the stamped where he is trampled to death. Mufasa's body is later found by Simba, who Scar tricks into thinking that he caused his father's death. Years later, Mufasa's ghost appears to a now young adult Simba and tells him that he must take his place in The Circle of Life and that he is his son and the one true king. Simba returns to Pride Rock and discovers that Scar killed Mufasa and battles and defeats him, avenging his father. Simba acsends Pride Rock and hears Mufasa say "Remember" before roaring triumphantly. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' Months later, Mufasa's ghost is first shown in the opening song, "He Lives in You" watching his granddaughter Kiara's presentation. Mufasa is later seen in Simba's nightmare in which Simba tries to rescue him and stop him from falling into the gorge but is stopped by Scar. Mufasa then falls into the stampede before Scar turns into Kovu and throws Simba into the gorge after him. He is later mentioned after Simba banishes Kovu believing he caused an ambush set up by Kovu's mother Zira, where Kiara tells Simba that he will never be Mufasa (as Simba said that he must follow in his father's paw prints after saying that he knew Kovu was following in Scar's) to her father's shock. After Zira's death and the Outsiders rejoining the Pridelanders , Mufasa congratulates Simba and says his signature line "We are one". ''The Lion King 1½'' Mufasa makes brief appearances in the film which is set from Timon and Pumbaa's point of view. He first appears at Simba's presentation where he sees the animals bowing (due to being knocked out by Pumbaa's flatulence). Mufasa's second appearance is when he arrives at The Elephant Graveyard with Zazu to save Simba and Nala from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and is watched by Timon and Pumbaa. His last appearance in the film is as a ghost which Timon and Pumbaa mistake for bad weather. Family *Father: Ahadi *Mother: Uru *Brother: Scar *Grandfather: Mohatu *Wife: Sarabi *Son: Simba *Daughter-In-Law: Nala *Granddaughter: Kiara *Grandsons: Kion and Kopa Gallery Imagetlkmas.jpg|Mufasa with his wife Sarabi Imagetlkmays.jpg|Mufasa with his son Simba Mufasa laughing.jpg|Mufasa laughing Mufasa smiling kindly.png Imagetlkmays1.jpg MufasaInTrouble-1-.jpg|"Scar! Brother! Help Me!" Le roi lion 34 longue vie.jpg|Mufasa about to be thrown off the cliff by Scar. dbac5a1724a1c8600ef7c5810956360731f37604.jpeg|Mufasa falling Death-of-Mufasa.png Mufasa ghost.jpg Imagegmtlk.jpg Mufasa's spirit in the sequel.jpg|The spirit of Mufasa watching over the birth ceremony of his granddaughter Kiara Mufasa-The-Lion-King-II-mufasa-18190413-1071-602.jpg|Mufasa in Simba's nightmare. 250px-Mufasa_KHII.png|Mufasa in Kingdom Hearts II. Trivia * Mufasa is voiced by treasured actor James Earl Jones. * After Simba exiles Kovu, forbidding Kiara from leaving Pride Rock unescorted and Kiara tells Simba that he will never be Mufasa, runs away heartbroken to find him, He was supposed to appear in the sky and lecture Simba for his distrust on Kovu, exiling him and failed to follow his paw prints and breaking the Circle of Life. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Parents Category:Ghosts Category:Mentor Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Multiple Saver Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Old Heroes Category:Predators Category:Big Good Category:Monarchs Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Martyr Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Married Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Families Category:Wise Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Grandparents Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Died with Honor Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Genius Category:Gentle Giants Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Ruler Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Victims Category:Patriarchs Category:Childhood friends Category:Aristocrats Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Knights Category:Sage Category:Honest Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists